Jedi Academy: Adventures of Jaden Korr
by JediMarc2004
Summary: This story begins where Jedi Academy left off. Jaden has returned to the academy after being away for a long while, and thus begins a romance with Kyle Katarn. But, little do they know that Tavion has returned and she is vowing revenge on Jaden.


Star Wars  
Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy  
The Adventures of Jaden Korr  
  
Jaden sat quietly as her mind focused intently on the training at hand as the shuttle on which she was traveling raced to its destination on Yavin IV, just on the other side of a giant red moon.  
  
She could hardly believe that she had come so far, but in so short a time with Jedi training. As she sat in the seat waiting for the landing on Yavin, she couldn't help but to remember how she was as a child, and trying to remember the parents that she never knew. It wasn't until her teenage years that she learned she had a father who was a Jedi Knight or so she'd been told, but never actually got to meet the man whom she'd longed to be able to see once again, even if only for a few minutes. It was only at the beginning of her teenage years that she began to discover the special abilities she had, although she never really understood what they meant or how to harness the powers that started to surface. All that she could remember was the woman who found her as an infant child, abandoned, left on Coruscant. She remembered how she would be looked after, and cared for by Samara. Samara herself was only a padawan at the time, but she raised Jaden in the ways of her Jedi training and as Samara grew with the ways of the Force, so did Jaden. Jaden smiled as she remembered the pretty face she'd look into and how Samara's eyes glowed with a motherly affection for her. In a way, it seemed, Samara and Jaden needed each other, though she knew not how until Jaden had decided to further her training on Yavin with Master Luke Skywalker. Jaden's heart sank as she began to remember when she would say goodbye to the woman whom she called 'mother' for so long. Tears began to form in her eyes as she subsided from her meditation and looked around her, hoping at least once to see Samara yet again, but only to find the internal cabin of the shuttle and the cold bulkheads, which surrounded her. She wasn't really sure how things would go, but she was looking forward to seeing Master Skywalker and Master Katarn again on Yavin once the shuttle arrived at the Massassi Temple. All the same though, she shed a few tears for Samara at having to leave.  
  
The silence that surrounded her was soon broken as the voice of the shuttle pilot came over the internal intercom system.  
  
"We're beginning our final approach, Jaden. We'll be on the ground in a few minutes." The shuttle pilot said cheerfully to her.  
  
The shuttle had began its descent into Yavin's atmosphere, so things were getting a bit bumpy as the shuttle passed through the upper atmosphere down toward the ground but maintained a steady flight path toward the Temple where she was to meet the legendary Luke Skywalker whom she heard so much about. Just then, she heard a loud noise, what sounded like an explosion on the outside of the shuttle's exterior. Her Jedi senses alerted her that something was wrong and all the she could do was hang on as the shuttle went down into the forest foliage and crashed not far from the temple.  
  
--Later, on the Forest floor—  
  
Jaden awoke from what seemed like a long coma and struggled a little bit to get her legs free of the wreckage. Still jarred from the crash, she looked around her to find a support beam to grab onto to pull herself free of a giant piece of wreckage that had pinned her lower abdomen to the ground. Unfortunately, there was nothing that she safely grab onto to accomplish this. Even though she'd had very little Jedi training, and was still a padawan, she calmed herself and reached into the force to summon her lightsaber to her hand. Diligently, the lightsaber jumped from a small crevice where it had landed into her hand and activated almost immediately. The energy blade from her saber managed to cut a hole in the piece of wreckage that would free her, but she had to be careful not to slice herself in the process. Once the hole had been cut in the wreckage, she extinguished her lightsaber and crawled free. She took a minute though to steady herself, her head hurt from the crash. She figured she must have hit her head against something, probably a bulkhead just prior to the crash. Although she was still a bit dazed, she stood up and looked around for the shuttle pilot whom had brought her to Yavin. The wreckage was spread over a kilometer, so Jaden began a search for the pilot. She used her Jedi training to help her lift and move some of the heavy pieces as she continued her search for the pilot.  
  
Jaden found a big piece of wreckage not far from where she'd managed to free herself and dazily walked over to it. She used what strength she had and summoned a force push to move the heavy piece of wreckage aside and that's when she noticed the pilot, his body laying, twisted and bloodied in the debris. She walked over to him and felt his neck for a pulse, but there was none. She sat down next to the dead pilot having to rest from her ordeal. But, she also couldn't help but be overcome with emotion and mourning at the loss of the shuttle pilot. Tears welled in her eyes as she tried to fight her emotions so that she could find a radio and summon help. She searched her pockets but couldn't find the small radio she'd usually carried with her, which was equipped with a homing beacon so that she could be found in the event of an emergency, and she was pretty sure that the radio that was onboard the shuttle had been smashed.  
  
Jaden put her hand on her head trying to get at least some of the pain to stop. Her head hurt so bad, that the only thing she could do at some points was just to cradle her head in her hands to try to get the pain to stop or at least abate for a while, so that she could push on and find help. Jaden stood up and looked around again at the wreckage wondering what had caused the shuttle crash.  
  
Just then, she heard a sound like a big piece of equipment moving and turned just slightly to see a big piece of wreckage flung aside as if it were a toy. She noticed two people in the distance, though couldn't make them out very well. Jaden began to feel dizzy and her vision became blurry, and she barely managed to make out some words before she blacked out and collapsed.  
  
"...Luke!! Over Here.." The voice trailed off mid sentence.  
  
--Hours Later, Inside Yavin Temple—  
  
Jaden came to and slowly came out of the coma that she was in. She opened her eyes to see a human presence standing above her, though still being pretty groggy, it took a minute for her eyes to focus.  
  
"Jaden, are you allright?" a voice said to her as she began to look around her and then back up at the face of the man above her. She sat up a bit from the medical bed that she was laying in as she looked at him puzzled.  
  
"Master Katarn?" Jaden asked puzzledly still trying to recover her senses a bit.  
  
"It's good to see you again Jaden. We found you laying unconscious in the wreckage of the shuttle. "Kyle said as he moved aside allowing a man dressed in black tunic-like clothing approach.  
  
Jaden winced a little bit as she tried to sit up more, but felt the pain in her head still there, at least somewhat.. most of it had gone from her, but there was some still there. She reached her hand to the back of her head to try to cradle her head and neck a little bit.  
  
"Easy Jaden, don't try to move around too much, you took a nasty blow to the head. Do you remember anything? Anything at all?" Luke asked as he approached Jaden's bedside.  
  
Jaden shook her head somewhat at Luke's question as she answered. "No, I don't. All I remember is riding to Yavin on the shuttle, the next thing I knew is.." She paused a moment trying to get her memories back into focus before continuing. "The next thing I knew was I woke up and the shuttle was in pieces, and the pilot.." she stammered. "The pilot was.." She trailed off and couldn't speak anymore as she laid back in the bed again.  
  
Kyle stepped forward a little bit to finish her sentence. "The pilot was dead, yeah we found his body. Jaden, did you sense anything before the explosion, anything out of the ordinary?" He asked again, this time more vehemently.  
  
Jaden shook her head again at his question. "No, nothing." She answered succinctly as she looked around once again at the room where she was staying after the accident.  
  
"According to preliminary analyses, it appears to have been some kind of an explosive device. The composition is as yet unknown, but we will continue to analyze the wreckage, and hopefully be able to determine what kind of explosive it was." Luke Skywalker said.  
  
Jaden looked at Katarn and Skywalker and smiled. "I missed this place. I was hoping to continue my Jedi Training here on Yavin. That is, if it's okay with you." Jaden said to them.  
  
Both Luke and Kyle looked at her and smiled. "We missed you too Jaden, especially me. It's good to see you back at the Academy after so long of being away." Kyle said as he smiled at her.  
  
"Jaden, as a Jedi Knight and one of the most promising students we've had her at the academy, you are always welcome to return and refresh your Jedi skills whenever you need it. And I too am glad to see you back." Luke smiled for her.  
  
"Thank you master Skywalker, thank you both." Jaden said to them as Skywalker turned to leave the room, but Kyle chose to stay behind with her. "It's our pleasure Jaden." Kyle smiled for her.  
  
"Kyle, can I ask you a question? You never did tell me what happened to Jan Orrs a while back. I'd really like to know what happened to her, that is if you don't mind." Jaden asked him curiously.  
  
Kyle looked at her curiously in puzzlement, but understood her question. "Well, I don't know that there's much to tell. Jan Orrs was killed by a dark Jedi named Desann a while back. It happened on Artus Prime. Jan and I were checking out this mine that was there. Desann was using the inhabitants of that world as slaves to mine crystals. So, we were sent in to investigate. The next thing I know is Jan Orrs was taken hostage by Desann's apprentice Tavion, and that's when he had Jan killed." Kyle said as his smile slowly faded away to nothing as he spoke to her.  
  
"Desann I don't remember, but Tavion I do remember. She was the one who almost brought Marka Ragnos back to life." Jaden said as her smile faded also.  
  
Kyle and Jaden shared a special look at each other for just a moment or two before Kyle broke the moment. "The very same one." Kyle nodded.  
  
Jaden looked at him surprised. "And to this day, you've been without anyone?" She asked him on an almost romantic level as his eyes and hers met.  
  
"Jaden, you were the closest thing I had to Jan Orrs. In fact, you reminded me a lot of her at times. I miss her, I really do." Kyle said as he got more and more depressed the more he talked about it.  
  
Jaden slowly drew close to him. She got so close to Kyle, her lips were nearly in reach of his. She closed her eyes and both her lips and his locked together in a romantic kiss. "..then let me by your Jan Orrs.." Jaden said whispering to Kyle as they kissed once again. 


End file.
